fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimaki Kokoro
"Let your heart shine through!" - Kokoro's catchphrase. History Kokoro grew up in her family, with her younger twin sister, and a lot of the time, she was happy, playing with Rei, and her parents. However, she was also a lot unhappy and scared, as her parents fought a lot, and their fights could always be heard all throughout the house, and during these times, Kokoro and Rei did usually walk up to their room, and close the door, crawling up on one of the beds, and just sitting there, hoping that that would be the final time they heard their mother and father argue. Only a few weeks before Kokoro and Rei's fifth birthday, the last straw was drawn, and the parents decided they would divorce. As they weren't able to decide who was going to take care of the two daughters, they split the two up, and they got separated, until they started school at the age of 6. They happened to get put in the same group, and recognized each other immediately, and after a few tears of happiness, it was like that one year had never passed. Becoming Cure Faith WIP Appearance Kokoro WIP Cure Faith Cure Faith's theme colour is teal, and because of that, her uniform consists of different shades of that colour. Her hair is turqouse, and reaches her sholderblades. She has two long pigtails which start at the back of her hair, and then curves around her as they reach down. She wears two bows with the same colouration as the one on her back, and chest to hold the two pigtails, and she has a ribbon going from behind her bangs to the bows. The dress of her uniform is the same as for the other cures', except in teal. She has a scarf-like, pale teal sleeve, which drapes over her sholders and back.On her arms, she wears teal, slim-fitting arm warmers, with double borders in a darker colour. Her shoes are mainly the darker teal, and her main teal colour. She does also have stockings with 'V'-cuts and borders in the dark teal. She wears the PreMirror-brooch on her chest as all the other cures. Personality Kokoro is very nice and loyal, which is why her alter ego represents that exact part. She is the president of the friend care club at Hoshisora Academy, and there is a rumour going around that she knows everyone in school (which is partly true; She knows everyone in the school's name, but she doesn't know a lot more than that). She is very reliable, and wouldn't let a secret go as if her life depended on it. Cure Faith is Kokoro's alter ego. Along with Abe Rei she awaken as a Cure fourth, even if it's assumed that she and Rei were third. Her theme colour is teal, and she represents the Loyalty part of the Constellation Canvas. Transformation Kokoro holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits a teal light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has changed into the brooch form after the light disappears. Kokoro calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to her chest, where it stops, and two streaks of light emits from it, forming the bow the PreMirror is placed on. Kokoro forms a circle with her hands around the PreMirror, and two streaks of light emits from the PreMirror, and wraps around her forearms, and forms her arm-warmers. Four streaks circles around her legs, before they form first the shoes, and then the stockings. Her skirt and top is formed in the same manner. Her hair starts to shine, and turns teal. Two strands of her hair grow longer, and the two bows are formed by two streaks of light. Another streak of light wraps around her head, and forms the ribbon ging from her bangs to the bows. Attacks |-|Cure Faith= * - * - * - |-|Cure Faith Complete Form= WIP |-|Celeste Cure Faith= WIP Relationships Yuko Shinrin - Yuko admires Kokoro for her ability to easily remember names, an ability that she several times wishes she had. Kokoro was, as her sister, a bit hesistant to letting Yuko be the leader of the group, until the latter showed her commitment towards bringing peace. Kokoro, as Cure Faith, did after that declare herself to follow Yuko "Until the deep down bottoms of hell and back." and "If you fall down in despair, I'll follow, and drag you up with my bare hands if I have to." Honoyo Ryusaki '- Kokoro and Honoyo get along very well, due to their similar personalities. Kokoro does also help out a lot in the student council (as she's a part of it), and is the one handling all the student's files. When they battle, those two are also the most syncronized, after Connection and Cure Warmth, and Cure Faith and Cure Spirit. 'Rei Abe '-' ' Despite being sisters, Kokoro and Rei get along very well, and they do almost never fight. In their alter egos, they are extremely syncronized, and are the second best pair at it. Both of the two whishes that they'd have at least one of the personality traits that their sister has. They were separated from each other a year when they were younger but their relationship never took damage because of that. Now there are few days when they don't see each other at all. 'Koshi Kabushiki - WIP Ikiko Saito - WIP Hime Amaya - WIP Odori Seikatsu - WIP Hoshi Inasuma - WIP Ario Shimaki - Kokoro and Rei's father. WIP Mia Miyamoto - Kokoro's Stephmother. WIP Momoko Abe - Kokoro and Rei's mother. WIP Ehymology : "Shima" (島) means "Island". "Ki" (木) means "Tree", which would make her name mean 'Island tree'. It is unknown why she has this name. : Kokoro means 'Heart'. This is a reference to her being a very sweet person and cares about everyone. Gallery Cure Faith.png|Cure Faith Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *Even if in japanese, Faith and Face sound extremely similar, due to the series' theme and what she represents, it can be correctly assumed that her cure name is "Cure Faith", and not "Cure Face". *Kokoro and Rei are the only non-duo cures to be awakened at the same time. Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Females